


Dressed Up to the Nines

by rozenheim



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, FML, Femdom, First Time writing Smut, Kinda, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozenheim/pseuds/rozenheim
Summary: You and the fashionable huntress spend some private time together."Thanks, lover boy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend of mine who wrote me a Weiss thing, and I guess it was decent enough to post here.

“Ah… Coco...”

“It’s all right, trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

The fashionable young woman carefully ran her hands down your waist and stopped at your hips. She wanted to get a good feel for everything before going any further. Her dark brown eyes glanced up at you over her designer sunglasses as she hooked two fingers in the belt loops of your pants and teasingly tugged your hips towards hers. Coco raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You think you’re ready?”

“Mhm.”

“Say it.”

You swallowed hard and looked Coco right in the eyes. “I’m ready, Coco.”

With a small chuckle, Coco took a small step away from you to take off her many accessories, save for her sunglasses, and place them in a “safe spot.” You thought it was strange how Coco always had a space specifically for all her jewelry and such, but you paid it no mind. You were still reeling from how seductively she orders you around; not too stern, but still commanding. Absolutely perfect for you. Once Coco was done, she stepped towards you and sat you down on the bed before sitting down on your lap, wrapping her legs around your waist. You placed your hands on her hips and pulled her as close as you could. “Hey now,” Coco spoke, placing her sunglasses to the top of her head. “Don’t be so needy, that can wait ‘til later.” She then wrapped her arms around your neck and placed her lips to yours. It was gentle, which differs with how she is in battle, with a hint of coffee. The two of you stayed like that for a few moments until Coco deepened the kiss; she placed a hand on the back of your head, teasingly licked and nipped at your bottom lip, and even lightly squeezed your waist with her thighs. You opened your mouth slightly inviting your girlfriend in, and she happily obliged. Your tongues danced and twirled with each other as Coco had started running her hands through your hair and moving her hips against yours. As you lied down onto your back, Coco moved her hands to your wrists, where she practically pinned them to the bed. The kiss broke and the dark brown-haired girl whispered in your ear.

“Is it okay for me to take your shirt off?”

You nodded your head once. “Go ahead.”

Coco then sat up and grabbed the hem of your shirt, practically ripping it off. “Good. It didn’t suit you, anyways.” She scoffed as she tossed it over her shoulder. She then ran her hands across your chest, leaving butterfly kisses from your ear, down your jawline, and down to your neck. You placed your hands on the small of her back as she did this, then gripped the back of her cincher when you felt her teeth sink into your skin. The pain quickly faded into pleasure as she began licking and sucking on the wound she had left. A soft moan escaped your lips and Coco used one hand to push her sunglasses back into their place while the other made its way under your pants and began palming your erection through your boxers. “Huh, someone’s hard all ready.” You bit your bottom lip at her touch and let yourself move your hips with her hand. “Here, sit up for a sec.” Coco insisted once she pulled away. You obediently did what you were told and put your hands in your lap.

“What’re you gonna do?”

“Hold these, will you?”

You were then handed the treasured sunglasses and the huntress began to undress in front of you. She gave you a playful wink as she pulled her cocoa-colored shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor, exposing more of her fair skin and chocolate colored lace bra. Even though it wasn’t the first time seeing Coco shirtless, it always felt as mind-blowing as if it was. She took her sunglasses back and put them on with ease.

“Thanks, lover boy.”

You softly smiled at the nickname, and your (e/c) followed Coco as she knelt to the floor and placed her hands on your hips. She began peppering your abdomen with kisses and little bites all the while hooking two fingers in your belt loops once again. You wanted to touch her, but remembering the last few times you two had “private time,” you did what you could to keep your hands to yourself. Coco pushed her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose a bit and looked up at you. “You know what’s coming, right?” She bit her lip and you nodded. “Mhm, you don’t have to ask this time.” You stood up and Coco began unbuttoning your pants and pulling them off. She then lightly pushed you back onto the bed, pulling your boxers down slightly and letting your erection spring free. Your face flushed and you gripped the bedsheets at the very sight in front of you. “It’s been a while.” Coco licked her lips and wrapped a hand around your erection. She pumped her hand slowly at first, keeping a steady rhythm and softly kissing and licking the tip.

You reveled in the feeling; your head was tilted back and your lips parted slightly. You wanted to touch Coco so badly, for her to just take your cock in her mouth as much as she could, yet you knew you had to be patient. As if she read your mind, she took your erection into her mouth, switching between using her tongue and sucking perfectly. A moan escaped your mouth and you instinctively placed a hand behind the huntress’ head. You quickly realized what you did and tried to pull your hand back, but Coco placed her hand on yours and took in more of you. She then began to bob her head and pump her hand faster whilst looking up at you innocently over her sunglasses. You could tell that she thought the faces you were making were incredibly cute to her. Your breaths had quickened and you could feel something building up inside of you. You moved your head down to observe Coco again; her eyes were hidden by her sunglasses again and she was almost practically deep throating your cock. Your hand roughly grabbed a handful of her dark-brown hair, giving her the signal that you were getting close. Coco only responded with a simple thumbs up before wrapping both hands around your erection, pumping them and her head in perfect sync.

Then, with a powerful moan, you spilled your seed into the huntress’s mouth. You folded over yourself and panted heavily, your hands returning to your sides. Coco, on the other hand, had swallowed it completely, though some had spilled onto her chest and black trousers. And she didn’t seem very pleased as her expression showed clear annoyance. You nervously swallowed. “What’s, uh… What’s wrong Coco?” You asked, readjusting yourself on the bed. You then could feel your girlfriend’s glare through the aviator shades.

“You got cum on my $150 bra and pants, lover boy.”

Your cheeks flustered. “Ah… Sorry?”

“Psh, hold this, will you?”

Coco then tossed you her the belt to her pants as she began to carelessly strip in front of you. Her bra was first to go, it fell off with ease and revealed her soft breasts. Second to go was her pants, exposing matching chocolate colored lace panties. You held the belt close to your chest; you were hard just by looking at her in this way, yet you knew what was coming up next. Coco leisurely climbed on top of you and sat on your lap again, taking the belt from your hands. “You’re not mad, are you?” You inquired, placing your hands on the small of her back.

“Eh, I’ll forgive you if you do two things for me.”

“And what are those?”

Coco then stood up on her knees, tugging lightly on her underwear. “First do this, lover boy.”

You gave her a sly smile. “Sure thing.”

Your hands slid to her hips and you slowly removed the dark brown-haired girl’s underwear with a bit of her help. Coco then placed her hands on your shoulders, beginning to move her hips against yours. The feeling – skin against skin, your member getting covered in the huntress’ precum – felt amazing, sure, but it was just preparation for what was coming. You put your hands behind your back and Coco used her belt to tie your wrists together. It wasn’t tight enough to cause you harm, yet it was tight enough to _keep your hands to yourself._ Coco gave you a quick kiss and slowed her movements. "Thanks for doing the second thing without me having to tell you, by the way."

"Eh well," You tested your restraints. "I've gotten used to it."

Your girlfriend let out a satisfied hum and pressed herself against you, wrapping her arms around your neck. "So you know what I want to do now, right?"

"Mhm, don't have to ask me."

Finally, the moment you've been waiting for. Putting her hands back on your shoulders, she lifted herself up and slowly lowered herself onto you with a moan. She then began pumping her hips at a reasonable pace, gripping your shoulders to the point you were afraid she would break them with her superhuman strength. The fact you couldn't put your hands on her was agonizing, but there was one thing you could do: You bucked your hips once Coco came down, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through both of you. “Ahah, moving sooner than usual, huh?” Coco spoke through fastened breaths, face showing pure ecstasy. You didn’t bother to respond; you instead built up a rhythm with the huntress, steadily increasing the pace as time went along. Coco’s moans grew louder over time as well; she had tilted her head back and had begun to drool. Your grunts and stifled moans became more common and your orgasm was getting closer and closer.

“Mhn, Coco! I’m getting close!” You cried out, ready to burst at any moment.

Coco grunted in annoyance and pushed you onto your back and placed her hands on your chest. “No, hold it- Hahh! Hold it in a bit longer, baby. Please!” 

You could tell Coco was using her strength to both keep you in your place and to slam her hip onto yours. Coco had begged you to delay your climax in the past, and as how pleasurable it was when you eventually did, cumming with your girlfriend seemed to make it worth the wait. You squeezed your eyes as you focused on holding yourself back and arched your neck to let out a whine. The sensation of nails scratching t your chest made you open your (e/c) orbs to see Coco, sunglasses on top of her head, face flushed, her dark brown eyes half-lidded and tongue partially stuck out. God, seeing her in such a way made you want to fuck her in so many more ways than you usually did, to fuck her senseless. You thrust your hips to match her roughness and suddenly, Coco began to sputter incomprehensible nonsense between heavy breaths, though your name could be heard a few times. She placed both of her hands on her breasts and began to grope herself, rubbing one in circles whilst pinching the pink bud of the other. “Finish me- Finish me off, please…” She begged weakly.

Knowing how close she was, you took it upon yourself snap your hips as much as you could, and this sent her over the edge. With a few more movements of her hips, she slammed her hands back onto your chest and screamed as she finally reached her climax and you immediately followed behind her. In the midst of riding out her orgasm, Coco’s treasured aviator sunglasses fell off of her head. You both fell limp and quiet after a few moments. With a sigh, Coco laid herself down on your chest and reached underneath you to retrieve her belt. Your hands free once again, you held your fashionista close and affectionately kissed the top of her head. “Mm, (Y/N)…” Coco whispered. 

“Mhm?”

“That was fun.”

“Yeah, it was.”

The huntress scooted up slightly to rest her forehead against yours and she pecked your lips. “And by the way, if my sunglasses broke when they fell, you’re paying for them.”


End file.
